pixelworldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Nether
The Deep Nether is a world you can enter by consuming a Blood Scroll, these scrolls can be bought from Nether Vendor for 1,000 Gems. Nether Vendor appears sometimes in the Netherworld. The Deep Nether is much smaller world compared to the Netherworld, to exit you'll have to defeat all the monsters scattered around the map and find the exit gate. If you manage to defeat all the monsters without dying ONCE and exiting via the exit gate, you'll be rewarded with 10 Nether Embers, which can be used to create Nether Stones, that are used to buy items from the Nether Vendor. Rewards This feature was added 18th September on the release of Best Update Ever. Those rewards can be obtained by killing particular type of monster inside the Deep Nether which will be listed here: Abyss Set, which includes: * Abyss Helmet * Abyss Armor * Abyss Pants * Abyss Shoes * Abyss Gloves * Abyss Sword Those items can be obtained from killing Abyss Walker : '' Nether Caster Set, which includes: * Nether Caster Robe ''Those items can be obtained from killing Robe Caster : '' ''Staff Caster Set, which includes: * Staff Caster Robe * Nether Staff Those items can be obtained from killing Staff Caster : Nether Wraith Set, which includes: * Wraith Cloak Those items can be obtained from killing Nether Wraith :45x45px|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/File:NetherWraith.png Tentacle Shooter Set, which includes: * Tentacle Mask Those items can be obtained from killing Tentacle Shooter : '' Flame Set, which includes: * Flame Glove ''Those items can be obtained from killing Flame Jumper,Flame Flyer or Flame Charger : '' Monsters ''There are 8 types of monsters in the Deep Nether, each one of them has different attacks, health, designs, movement & gem drops: Flame Jumpers: * 275 HP * 6 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Side by side movement. Flame Flyers: '' * 200 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Up and down movement ''Flame Chargers: * 350 HP * 7 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Stationary & charges to the player when in sight. Abyss Walkers: * 350 HP * 18 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Side by side movement & charges to the player when in sight. Robe Casters: * 400 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Shoots projectiles at the player & deals damage when touched. * Stationary. Tentacle Shooters: * 200 HP * 3 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Shoots projectiles & deals damage when touched. * Stationary. Staff Casters: * 400 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Shoots 4 projectiles at once & deals damage when touched. * Stationary. Nether Wraiths: 45x45px|link=http://pixelworlds.wikia.com/wiki/File:NetherWraith.png * 200 HP * 4 hits to kill (without a weapon). * Deals damage when touched. * Chases the player (can go through blocks). Category:Dynamic World